


In Your Arms, I've Always Been Home

by dazedastrophile



Series: Tarlos Week 2020 [3]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Cuddling, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazedastrophile/pseuds/dazedastrophile
Summary: TK and Carlos have a night in together that changes their relationship forever.For Tarlos Week Day 3: First Love Confession
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Tarlos Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942972
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	In Your Arms, I've Always Been Home

TK wasn’t sure what he had expected to see when he walked through Carlos’ front door for their weekly date night. But he knew for sure that Carlos laying on the couch in a pair of pajama pants with almost every snack you could think of sitting on the coffee table, was definitely not it. Carlos looked up from his phone as TK entered, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he smiled. It was nearly enough to knock TK right off his feet. He was amazed that despite Carlos lounging about, his curls askew from the lazy day he so obviously had, he still looked like a complete angel to TK. He would remind himself every day just how incredibly lucky he was to be in the presence of Carlos Reyes.

“Hey.” TK finally managed to say as he set down his duffle bag by the door. Carlos had told him multiple times that he had no issue with TK leaving his stuff at his house if he really wanted to, he even cleared out one of his drawers for TK to use. But TK insisted that he was okay, that he didn’t mind. Though he knew he was just scared to take that step. Scared to take a lot of steps. 

TK approached Carlos, leaning down to place a kiss onto his lips. “Don’t you look comfy.” 

Carlos grinned. “Oh, I am.” 

“What’s all this?” TK asked, motioning towards all the food on the table in front of him. 

“Well, I knew you would be tired after your shift so I thought we could just hang around here for the night. I know you were probably expecting a dinner or something. But I got all your favourite snacks and I found The Princess Bride on demand and I thought we could just relax with each other.” Carlos said before looking up at TK. “If you’re okay with that.” 

TK couldn’t help but to sigh at the scenario that had just been laid out in front of him. “I honestly think that is the best thing I have ever heard.” He admitted before turning around to grab his bag. “Just let me go put some sweatpants on.” 

Carlos chuckled, nodding his head. “I’ll get the movie going.” 

“Sounds great.” TK said before he disappeared into Carlos’ room to change. 

When he had returned not too long later, he found Carlos waiting with open arms. TK couldn’t stop his smile as he walked over, sliding right into them with his back to Carlos’ chest. He heard Carlos chuckle lightly as he attempted to get comfortable, and when he finally did, Carlos threw a blanket over top of them before turning on the movie. 

TK took a deep breath, leaning his head back, tucking it underneath Carlos’ chin as he felt his body completely relax against his boyfriend’s, all the worries and exhaustion from the day slowly melting away. 

\--

“Are you having a good time, sweetheart?” Carlos asked after things had been silent for a while.

They’re about halfway through the movie at that point, both of them nearly in tears from laughing as they quote and act out their favourite parts. TK is truly having the time of his life and he has to tell Carlos that he is thinking too much when he apologises for not coming up with a better date idea.

TK turned his head to look at him, smiling. “I’m having the greatest time ever.” He whispered before leaning up to press a gentle kiss to Carlos’ jaw. “I love you.”

Carlos stared at him for a moment before a smile broke. “You do?” 

TK tucked his head back into the crook of Carlos’ neck, closing his eyes for a moment. He was well aware that it was the first time he had said the words out loud, despite thinking them for weeks. “Of course I do. I’ve never been more positive of anything in my entire life.” 

Carlos tightened his arms around TK’s frame, somehow pulling him closer to his body before he leaned down to claim TK’s lips in a quick, soft kiss. “I love you so much, Ty.” His voice breathless as he spoke the words but it didn’t fail to make TK feel as though a fire had come alive in his chest.

“I’ve been meaning to tell you for some time now but no time ever felt right.” TK mumbled.

“And please tell me what it is about this pajama wearing, junk food eating movie night that was right for you?” Carlos asked. 

“I don’t need any fancy dinners or nights out, Carlos. I just need you, I’ve always only needed you. Tonight is the one of the best nights I’ve ever had. You know why? Because we’re here together, watching our favourite movie and that’s exactly it. This night is so simple and so perfect, I wouldn’t trade it for anything. I wouldn’t trade you for anything.” TK explained. When he looked up, he saw tears in Carlos’ eyes. “Baby -” 

Carlos shook his head. “They’re happy tears, Ty, I promise.” 

“Good, I’m glad.” 

“So, do you want to tell me again?” Carlos asked.

TK rolled his eyes, despite the smile on his face. “I love you, Carlos Reyes.” 

“I love you too, TK Strand.” 

**Author's Note:**

> School caused a bit of a stress but it was nice to step aside for a moment to write this. I do apologise that it's shorter than the others, but I hope you all enjoy it the same. 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading! It is greatly appreciated. Comments/kudos are always welcomed if you have time to leave one. <3
> 
> Title taken from "The Wreck of Our Hearts" by Sleeping Wolf


End file.
